Roxas' Adventure
by BadassWaffle
Summary: Roxas accidentally goes through a portal of some sort and into the Pridelands. Not only is he scared but is immediately met with Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and the rest of the guard. He is met with battles, from physical, to emotional. This is truly one wild adventure for him.
1. Intro

** Okay! Here we go again! So this is a Lion Guard fanfic with Kingdom hearts lion Roxas. **

**All the characters in the Lion Guard are visioned as they are in the show, so they're cubs, including Roxas. (Roxas' appearance is what you see in the title image.)**

**But without further delays here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion Guard or Roxas.**

Chapter 1 (intro)

Roxas' POV

"AAAAHHHH!" I was falling into nothing. I was so scared. Was I dying? Is this how you die?

It was until I heard what sounded like a boom or something, and a grassy area appeared in front of me.

My key was beside me, but something was off… I felt… odd. I was so confused, that is until I looked down.

'What the!' I startled myself. I was a… a lion? A lion cub to be exact.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening!" I said to myself in a panic.

I heard voices approaching. "I heard it coming from here." It was a female. 'Maybe she can help me. But I'm a lion, she won't understand me!'

Then, as if things could get worse, the female I heard, was a cheetah?

'What is happening?!' This is impossible what is this?!

Behind her were a small white bird, a hippo, a honey badger, and another lion cub with a red mane.

'Hehe, I've got a full head of hair.' I thought smugly to myself.

Wait! Hold on, they could be dangerous.

I grabbed my key with my mouth awkwardly and stood up with a threatening look, ready to ruin anyone.

The five animals stopped, they were shocked, but they immediately didn't waste any more time responding to my stance. The lion cub bared his teeth, and a very convincing, low growl came from him.

"Don't come any closer! I won't hesitate!" I said with a loud and monotone, trying to sound emotionless.

"Fat chance!" The badger said.

I don't know what it was that snapped inside me, but when he said that, I wanted to teach him a lesson.

I prepared to go at him, but he pounced first, pinning me to the ground knocking the key out of my muzzle.

I was shocked at first, but I quickly regained composure and fought back, succeeding.

I kicked him off with my hind legs and quickly got up, grabbing my key.

The cheetah was next, quickly going from side to side. I tried to stay focused on her solely and got ready to dodge her.

Thank god I moved, I narrowly missed her.

'Enough of this crap!' I thought to myself. The lion looked to be the leader here, so I put matters into my own hands… or paws… and I went after him.

He got into a stance quickly and shouted at the badger and cheetah behind me.

''Fuli! Bunga! Get to cover!" I glanced behind me seeing them get behind a rock.

There were some dark clouds behind the lion, and they looked like trouble.

Then, the lion cub roared.

No, like full on real adult lion roar. And the clouds formed into lions.

I felt a huge wind hit me, and I started to slide back.

I quickly took action and took my key with my muzzle, slamming the end of it into the ground, acting as an anchor.

I took grasp of the gold plated handle with my paws and held on tight.

The roar only lasted a few more seconds.

The lion cub seemed shocked.

I let go of the key and managed to figure out how to unsheathe my claws.

I jumped to him and quickly hit him across the muzzle, hard.

The hit was so hard, it knocked him over.

I took the chance to then pounce on him, pushing my paws on his neck.

He started to struggle and got worried.

"Don't you ever come near me again." I said sternly with what I hoped was a very angry expression.

I heard footsteps… or pawsteps, I think?, and I quickly got off and grabbed my key.

"Anyone else?" I asked in a threatening tone. The other four looked horrified. They were looking at the lion cub who was gasping for air with a little blood trickling down his muzzle.

'Had they not seen blood before?' I thought amused.

I started to back away.

"Kion!" The bird shouted. 'So that's the cub's name, huh?'

The cheetah approached me. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"Don't even start honey." I said still backing away.

She only got angrier.

"Don't you guys ever come near me again, got it?!"

She glared at me and then became worried as she turned around to the cub that was apparently Kion.

I continued to back away, then turning around to see some grassy hills ahead of me. I quickly proceeded forward.

While going down a softly sloping hill, I noticed a little circle of water Possibly a watering hole?

I noticed three other lion cubs there, and one of them looked so similar to that Kion.

I decided to take a drink, it had to be clean.

I walked up to the edge and put down the key to my left side.

While taking a drink, I noticed the three cubs on the other side glancing at me. 'Huh, I guess my good looks as not only a human but as this cub form, it does too.' I laughed in my head while taking a big sip.

Once done, I then adjusted my checkered arm sleeve and decided to just lay down and close my eyes.

That is until I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes opened and I looked up to be greeted with a very light yellow coated cub.

"Uhm. Hi there." She said waving a paw slightly. She then sat next to me as I also got in a sitting position.

"Hey…" I said confusingly.

"I'm Tiifu." She said.

I responded hesitantly, "I'm Roxas." I then extended my paw and she took it, shaking lightly.

"Who are the other two you are with?" I asked as they too started walking towards me.

"The one on the left is Zuri, and the one on the right is the princess of the Pride Lands. Her name is Kiara.

'Princess huh? And Zuri. I'm pretty sure that means love in Swahili? Maybe…' when the two others came, Tiifu introduced me to them.

"Where are you from?" Kiara asked with what looked to be a dreamy smile.

"Uhm…" Oh god, Roxas think!

"I'm from the… FarCry Pride." I said. 'Please believe me!'

"Where's that?" Zuri asked, greatly interested.

"It's really far. I'm not sure. I just got here though." I responded trying to keep my composure.

"Well, you certainly are not in the diamond dozen." Kiara said looking me up and down, especially at my hair.

She then started walking around me, very close too. I got a little nervous but kept my eyes straight ahead of me, and I tried not to look nervous.

I swore I felt a claw or something tap my side.

Kiara then came back in front of me and smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"He certainly is a stud." Kiara concluded about me.

Tiifu and Zuri looked deeply at my body and entire frame. 'Are they checking me out right in front of me?'

Kiara laughed. "Don't worry Roxas, we don't bite..." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, our cheeks lightly touching. "...that hard…"

I took an unsteady deep breath in. I got progressively nervous.

She then sat back and looked into my eyes. I softly chuckled nervously.

As the four of us sat there for a few minutes of what felt like the longest time ever. I heard something break it.

"Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu! Get away from him!" It was Kion.

I was actually a little relieved to see him. I don't know how much longer we would've been like that.

The three backed away from me as Kion stood in front of them looking at me with a what looked like was supposed to be an intimidating look.

"Kion, what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"He's wrong is what it is!" Kion said motioning a paw at me. He growled.

"Oh my Kings Kion what happened to you?" Zuri said, gasping as she saw the claw marks I gave him.

'Uh oh.'

"What's happened to me is he gave me these!" Kion yelled, baring his teeth at me.

"I said stay away from me Kion!" I said then grabbing the key again with my mouth.

I'm actually surprised the girls didn't notice the key or ask.

The girls gasped.

"What's happening?!" Tiifu asked in a panic.

"What's happened is that your lord and savior and his gang attacked me!" I yelled, backing away slightly.

"Only because you attacked first!" Kion shot back.

"I'm done with bickering! Kion, leave me alone like the first time I asked." I responded moving my head a little, waving the key threateningly.

"Let's just work this out." Kiara said stepping in between me and Kion.

"Kiara move! He could hurt you!" Kion said trying to get her out of the way.

"Kion shut up! I know Roxas would never hurt me!" Kiara said.

'She was defending me?'

Kion was shocked. "You're defending him?!"

"You're defending me?!" I too was surprised.

"What happened between you guys?" Kiara asked me.

"I-... I woke up in the middle of some area and I was scared, so I defended myself." I said with sorrow. I suddenly felt guilty. I had the feeling that Kion was just trying to help me.

'But was he?'

Kion's expression softened. "We were just trying to help you."

'Ugh. Now I've really messed up.' I felt my ears flatten. I felt so bad now.

"Oh no…" I said quietly, now looking at the ground.

I dropped the key out of my mouth. It landed with a light metallic thud. I then sat down.

"K-Kion… I don't know why I was thinking you were a threat to me. I honestly don't." I said still avoiding eye contact.

He then walked past Kiara and got a little too close to me. But he then put a paw on my shoulder, which made me flinch a little. I felt so vulnerable right now.

"Listen. Accidents happen. You didn't mean it, right?"

I nodded still looking at the ground.

He then took his paw off my shoulder and put it under my chin, raising my head, forcing me to look at him.

"Right?" He asked again.

'Okay, this is awkward that he just put his paw under my chin.'

"Y-yes." I mumbled.

He then smiled. "Good."

He then turned his attention to the key at our paws.

"Sooo… what's this?"

'Great now I have to explain the truth.'

After telling the four everything from how I got here, and what it's like not in this world, they started to understand.

"Woah! It sounds so much different than here." Zuri said, amazed.

"Yeah, it's way different." I said proudly.

I noticed however Tiifu was looking at me weirdly. She seemed to be daydreaming. But she was intently looking at me, but I brushed it off.

I looked ahead of the cubs and noticed the sun going down.

Kion seemed to notice too.

"Well, it's getting late. Might as well get back home. C'mon guys." Kion said motioning for us all to follow.

"Actually Kion… I think I'll stay under that tree next to the rocks." Kion looked over at what I was pointing at with an unsure expression.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I replied patting the key next to me.

"I'll stay with you, Roxas." Tiifu spoke up. This surprised the rest of us.

"No Tiifu I'll be fine." I said but she pressed on.

"Please Roxas, I insist."

'Ugh, I hate it when people do it, and now I hate it when lion cubs do it.' I was always told that if someone insists, whether you like it or not to accept their offer or gift.

I sighed a little. "You're positive?"

She smiled. "One hundred percent!"

As the other three cubs left me and Tiifu, Kion said one last thing to me.

"By the way, I'll let the rest of the guard know about the mixup."

I smiled and nodded.

as they disappeared, I was left with Tiifu, as we sat together watching them disappear.

"Alright then, let's go to sleep." I concluded.

As I got comfortable with the key propped up on a rock, I noticed Tiifu shivering a little.

"You okay Tiifu?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure that's the answer you want to give me?"

She shook her head no. "I'm just a little cold." Her voice was quivering.

'Ugh, lovely. Now I have to ask.'

"Do you want me to keep you warm?" I asked now nervously.

She nodded and I then proceeded to lay down and motioned for her to come closer.

She obliged and came really close to me, our bodies in complete contact. she then wrapped an arm around the back of my neck while putting her head under my chin.

'What is going on?' I asked myself.

However, I noticed a few minutes later that she was fast asleep. And soon, sleep found me too.


	2. A Walk Alone With Tiifu

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or Roxas.**

Chapter 2 (A Walk Alone With Tiifu)

Roxas POV

I woke up with a dry mouth, but I was so comfortable and warm. It's been a while since I've had such a night of wonderful sleep.

I felt great. And something smelled so nice. I could stay like this forever.

I felt something shift in front of me.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was sleeping with another cub!

'When did this happen! I would never-... ahh… right, Tiifu and I slept together, but just as friends.

Although my mouth was very parched, I decided to let Tiifu wake up when she wants.

It didn't take long for her to wake up. Once the sun was up a little more, I felt her shift more and yawn. After the yawn, I heard a small gasp, and she was frozen. I decided to open my eyes and look down.

"Good morning." I said in a whisper.

I barely heard her. "Morning…"

She shifted more and I took it as she wanted to get up. Once we were untangled from each other I motioned her to follow me, and we went to the water.

As I was taking a drink, I saw her following suit but also looking up at me.

Once we finished our drink. She asked me something that made me a little nervous.

"Can we go for a walk? I have a few things I'd like to talk about."

I nodded and we proceeded down a path, with the warm sun in our faces.

While walking, I remembered the key. 'Oh no, I hope nobody notices it.'

"So… how long do you plan on staying here?" She asked.

"Uhm… I'm… not sure. I have to eventually find my way back home." I replied, and her whole facial expression got a little bit sadder. "But… I kinda like it here. So, I'm gonna be here for some time."

"That's good!" She said with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I said stopping with concern.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Tiifu. I may have known you for less than a day, but you're very easy to read. Now lemme ask again. What's wrong?" I pushed.

"I-I….. I don't know." She said in defeat, taking a seat.

I sat across from her, relatively close.

She looked away from me. One single fat tear rolled down her right cheek.

I felt horrible for her. No girl should ever feel this broken down.

I did what I thought was best. I'm not much of a hugger, but this was an exception.

I scooted closer and looked down at her. When she finally looked back up at me, I put my paw around the lower part of her neck and brought her into a tight embrace.

She then let the dams break and wrapped both her paws around my own neck, returning the tight embrace.

We stayed like this for at least fifteen minutes. I mean it had to. The sun was noticeably higher in the sky.

Finally, I felt her loosen her grip. I did the same and she looked up at me with a smile and a lot of stained tears. I wiped some freshly fallen ones with the back of my paw.

She then moved her head up and licked the right side of my muzzle, right on the corner of my lips.

I was stunned, but it felt great.

"Did I go too far?" She asked shyly.

I shook my head no, not making direct contact.

But when I did meet her gaze, she looked up at me full of hope. "Do you… want to do it again?"

I nodded yes.

But this time it was a lot more different.

Her full muzzle was met with mine. We were in a full-on kiss, and it was passionate.

She then pressed deeper, putting her right paw over mine.

I've never felt a connection like this. I was swimming in pure bliss.

Well, until I heard three gasps behind me.

Tiifu and I both shot our eyes open and separated with an audible peck sound from our lips, and we both backed away from each other.

I turned around to see Kion, Kiara, and Zuri staring at us, they didn't know what to do.

"I-... Uhm… sorry for walking in… we… we never… uhm… we didn't mean to interrupt your guys' private moment…" Kion was barely able to get those words out.

I looked at Tiifu, she was blushing through her fur.

I was happy that I wasn't, but I was mortified that we were caught. I felt lightheaded, partly from the kiss but also from getting seen.

Kiara broke the silence. "Uhm… let's just go to the watering hole." I nodded and Tiifu started walking ahead.

"Roxas, can I talk to you?" Kion asked.

'Oh no!'

"S-sure Kion."

As the girls walked away, Kion turned to me. "How did you manage that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know… She started crying and I comforted her with a hug, and then we kissed."

Kion's eyes widened and then took a step closer. "Can I ask a favor?"

My whole attitude changed. 'Finally, someone needs my help!'

"Of course Kion." I said with a confident smile.

"Can you help me… do the same thing… with Zuri?" He asked noticeably red under his golden coat.

The color from my face and muzzle drained so fast you couldn't blink faster.

I couldn't just say no. He not only forgave me, but he's royalty!

"Of course Kion! Anything for the royal family of the Pride Lands." I concluded with a happy tone.

He chuckled.

"No need for that title." He said still chuckling.

"Alright, let's start at the beginning. When did you feel like this?"

He started off with when he first felt something, and how he gave her a rose for what is Upendi day, or Valentine's Day? Something like that. He said that she graciously accepted it.

He then explained the next phase. He started having dreams with her in it. From saving her in dangerous situations to just laying in the sun with her.

'This seems like an easy task.'

"Okay, I've got an idea."

While on the walk with Tiifu, I saw a very beautiful white rose patch. We walked over to it and I grabbed the one that was in the best shape. I broke the stem off with my claws and handed him it.

"Take it to her, and ask if she'd like to… have dinner somewhere nice. Just make sure that you take her somewhere very nice! Nothing but the best of the best.

Kion nodded and put the shortened rose stem in his mouth, and we both proceeded to the girls.

While walking I lifted a paw and gave him a light tap on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. Just please don't stutter and all you gotta do is act completely at ease!" I urged him.

He nodded again and we arrived where the girls were lounging at.

"Oh hey guys." Kiara said noticing the rose immediately. She looked at Tiifu and gave her a look. They both got up and Kiara motioned me to leave, and I followed.

"So Roxas, wanna tell me why you and Tiifu were making out?" Kiara wasted no time embarrassing me.

"I-." Tiifu interrupted me. "I kissed him." She said with no shame.

"Huh…"

"No, I kissed her first." I declared.

Kiara got annoyed. "Who kissed who?"

"I did! I saw her eyes and I had to. She's just to die for… Tiifu… I-..." I couldn't say I love you. I just didn't have the courage.

Kiara raised an eyebrow, and I looked at her. "I love her." I stated. At least I was able to admit it.

Tiifu's mouth was hanging open. "You-... you love me?"

I smiled slightly. "Of course I do… you're perfect."

"Welp that's all I needed to know!" Kiara stated happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I needed to know if it was true what Tiifu said…." I looked at Tiifu who was looking away. "She said to us that she felt as if you loved her. I just needed to hear you say it."

Did I just get hustled by a female lion cub?

'Yes, I did.'

And it felt great.


	3. Kion And Zuri

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or Roxas**

Chapter 3 (Kion and Zuri's night out.)

3rd person

Kion was almost ready to go on his 'night out' (or as everyone else knows as a date) with Zuri. After she said yes and had left to prepare, he was busy all day and worn out.

Right after asking Zuri out, he had to go patrol with the guard, which involved saving a zebra from falling into a gorge, stopping a spreading fire, and having to save a near drowning baby antelope.

All these events were just adding to his fatigue.

Once done with the guard, he went to the river to get rid of his stink and fix his mane.

After drying off, he asked his mom for some for advice on a scent. She suggested the field with these roses that smelled like apples or another that smelled like oranges.

He decided to go with apples.

Once finished rolling round in the roses for at least ten minutes, he looked at his reflection in the watering hole to make sure he didn't miss a single spot.

'Hair: check. Coat: check. My whole self: check!'

He was very excited, but he was also nervous. He had to have a little of both.

Earlier he had caught a huge salmon and had hidden it in a crevice to keep preserved for tonight.

He took one final look at himself before taking a deep breath.

He sighed happily, "I'm ready." He said to himself.

"You better be." He heard behind him.

He turned to see Roxas standing a couple of feet from him.

"Geez Kion, I've never seen any cub around here shine and seem so cleaned up… Well, except for me of course!" He finished, causing a laugh from Kion.

"Well tonight it's very important to me, so I need to make sure I do everything right.

Roxas gave him advice. "Well, one thing you shouldn't do is try to act perfect. Just make sure to be who you usually are, which is yourself."

"Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas somehow had a feeling to turn around. As he did, Zuri, Kiara, and Tiifu emerged from the hill.

He then backed up to Kion's side and looked at him. "You'll do fine." Roxas whispered.

Kion took an unsteady breath.

The girls approached, Kiara and Tiifu coming to Roxas' side as he stepped away.

"H-hey there Kion." Zuri started, clearly nervous.

"Hi Zuri. Y-you… you look good." Kion responded. He noticed Roxas cringe and slam his paw on his muzzle.

"I mean... you look absolutely gorgeous Zuri." He corrected.

"Shall we?" He asked her. She nodded, and they proceeded to the view Kion had planned to take her to.

The three watched them go. "Oh boy little brother."

"He better get this right." Roxas said to Kiara.

Just before they decided to start walking, they heard a boom. It sounded familiar to Roxas.

As they came around a rock, Roxas immediately knew whom he was looking at.

"Roxas?!"

"Sora?!"

**EYY! Sora is back! I missed him...**


	4. Finding Home

**Disclaimer, I do not own The Lion Guard or Roxas.**

Chapter 4 (finding home)

3rd person

"Roxas! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sora said with excitement.

"Who is this?" Kiara asked, admiring Sora's frame.

"This is Sora, my friend back in my world!" Roxas replied.

Kiara did the same thing she did to Roxas and looked Sora up and down. She started walking around him, which made Sora nervous like it did Roxas.

"You are very cute." She finalized in a flirty tone.

"Ehh-hehe…" Sora laughed slowly.

She gave him a wink in return to the laugh. She could tell he was nervous.

"Sora, what are you doing here anyway?" Roxas asked.

"We've been looking for you as I said. We need to get back soon, there's trouble!" Sora said seriously.

"What happened?" Roxas asked now clearly panicked.

"I can't explain right now, but we need to leave right now." Sora concluded.

Roxas stood there. 'No no no this can't be happening! I can't just leave!'

"Roxas, is everything okay?" Tiifu asked.

"I-I… I, uhm."

She looked down. "You have to leave don't you?"

Roxas deeply sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Tears fell from her eyes.

Sora lightly gasped.

"Sora, there has to be another way." Roxas said trying to get out of this situation.

Sora knew what was happening. The same thing happened to him and someone else when he was here last.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but you have to come back. It's urgent."

Roxas nodded and turned his attention to Tiifu.

She was now audibly crying.

Roxas just put his paw around her back and pulled her into him. She wrapped both paws around his neck and sobbed.

They were like this for about fifteen minutes until Sora shifted. Kiara knew what he was going to do but put her paw on his and shook her head no.

Sora lightly sighed, he understood why.

After a few more minutes, she let go of her hold on Roxas, as he did too.

She looked up at him.

But before either of them could say something, Roxas leaned his head down and kissed her.

They both closed their eyes.

Sora looked away trying to focus on something else, which made Kiara lightly giggle.

They separated with a wet smack, and a very thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths, then quickly breaking them apart.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Of course you will! I will make sure of it!" Sora said smiling with pity, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Sora." Tiifu said quietly.

"I love you, Roxas… Never forget that please."

Roxas smiled sadly. "I love you too Tiifu."

As Roxas and Sora stood together, Sora pressed a button on a bracket he was wearing, and they instantly disappeared.

When they did disappear, Tiifu somehow knew she'd be seeing Roxas again soon.

**Welp, that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed. If anything is a miss, or if you don't understand something, PM or leave a review.**

**Take care!**


	5. Fixed Issues With Chapters 3 and 4

Quick fix

So apparently I have not seen my mistake and accidentally put the wrong doc in the 3rd and 4th chapter.

It is now fixed and is officially finished in the right way. Many apologies

Until another story though! Bye bye!


End file.
